1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to towed paving machines which position, level and partially compact bituminous paving materials and provide automatic regulation of the level and thickness of the material being laid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art paving machines of the towed type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,494 and 3,304,101 wherein manual adjustments are provided for varying the position of the screed and/or hopper of the machine to achieve a desired thickness and level of the material being laid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,148 an automatic grade control system is illustrated in operative relation to a bituminous paver in which the screed is positioned on the ends of a pair of trailing arms and means is provided for moving the trailing arms and therefore the screed to maintain grade control.
This invention incorporates the advantages of a relatively inexpensive towed paving machine with the automatic grade control heretofore found only in the complicated, expensive, self-propelled pavers.